


A Temporary Place

by Skye



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've only just started, but Mayu is already considering the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Place

Nana could tear up the very foundation they stood on in less than a minute. Not that she would, but the idea Mayu toyed around with was how very temporary their new "home" was. Kohta and Yuka's efforts were admirable, but they were young, inexperienced adults, and it was too much to expect to be able to lean on that kind of instability for too long. Mayu appreciated everything, but still saw her current home as only temporary, like all the places she had stayed when she hadn't had a real "home." The building, the situation, the dynamics, and even the very bonds she shared with everyone would eventually fall apart.

Even with Nana? Mayu thought to herself. She wanted to believe the shoujo manga and everything else that hyped the idea of love as permanent in this life and the next. But in reality, even their love would eventually fade, or perhaps even violently break apart. Mayu couldn't see how now, but it would happen.

Still, Nana was so hopeful and enthusiastic about everything, as well as so incredibly loyal, both to Mayu and even to her "father," that Mayu felt quite comfortable with the risk. For as long as she could, Mayu wanted to hang onto her. Besides, Nana wasn't really human, Mayu realized. Maybe her naïveté combined with her evolved state would allow for song kind of permanently lasting relationship. Maybe.

Without realizing it, Mayu had fallen into the kind of hopefulness she had been wary of.


End file.
